


Единорог в башне Мстителей, но не это в истории главное

by Kana_Go



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Implied Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: «Мстители» – довольно устоявшийся фандом. Сколько фанонных фактов и клише можно уместить в один маленький фик? У меня получилось 53.





	Единорог в башне Мстителей, но не это в истории главное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Unicorn in the Avengers Tower, But That's Not Even The Important Part of the Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482676) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



> Предупреждения: скверный, скверный фик; шутки про алкоголизм и ПТСР; намеки на ситофилию; может сквикнуть, если вы серьезно относитесь к персонажам; *зачеркнуто*и вообще автор был пьян.*зачеркнуто*

Тони вошел в кухню в два часа дня. Он только что проснулся, страдал от похмелья, а еще нес с собой бутылку очень дорогого виски, потому что чувствовал непреодолимую нужду постоянно пить алкоголь. Это было как со страстью Пеппер покупать туфли, только с выпивкой.   
– Как делишки, Капитан Сосулька? – поинтересовался он, увидев на кухне Стива.   
У Стива на коленях лежал единорог. Ха, что-то новенькое. Но не очень, потому что они были Мстителями и привыкли ко всяким безумным приключениям типа превращения в детей и секс-пыльцы, слава богу, не одновременно. Тони отхлебнул виски. Из-за своих проблем с отцом.   
– Чшш, – тоном курицы-наседки отозвался Стив. – Ты разбудишь моего единорога. И прежде чем ты спросишь, этот единорог здесь, потому что я никогда не… – он покраснел до корней волос, подался вперед и прошептал: – Фондю.   
– Мамочка твоя никогда не фондю! – крикнул Клинт из какого-то высокого укрытия.   
Возможно, из вентиляции.   
– Но, Стив…  
Тони сделал еще глоток. На этот раз потому, что страдал от низкой самооценки, несмотря на бытность свою гением, миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом.   
– Мы ведь женаты. И ребенок у нас есть.   
– Мамочка твоя жената! – завопил Клинт из вентиляции.   
Наверное, он, очаровательный засранец, сидел в своем гнезде, сооруженном из одежды, которую он натаскал по чужим комнатам, потому что только так умел выражать любовь.   
– Чшш, – повторил Стив. – Питер приемный, так что все в порядке.   
Он заботливо надвинул на плечо единорога щит, служивший невероятно крохотным и, определенно, жутко неудобным единорожьим одеялом.  
– Пока, папки! – крикнул из коридора Питер, одаренный парень неопределенного возраста, который смахивал на Эндрю Гарфилда, а не Тоби Магуайра. – Домой сразу после школы не приду, потому что буду занят обжи… в смысле, обучением с Уэйдом Уилсоном, тем слегка жутковатым чувачком, с которым вы мне не разрешаете встречаться.   
И он уполз по потолку.   
– МИР ВАМ, МОИ СОБРАТЬЯ И СЕСТРЫ ПО ЩИТУ, – прогремел голос Тора.   
(И вы реально видите, что прогремел, так как все написано капсом).  
Он медленно прошествовал в комнату, и волосы его развевались, подобно роскошной гриве.   
– А, екарный бабай! – ахнул Стив, когда единорог зашевелился у него на коленях.   
– КОЛЬ НЕ ПРОТИВИТЕСЬ, ОТКУШАЮ Я С ВАМИ СИМ ЛЕПЫМ УТРОМ.  
Тор вошел в кухню, не замечая злобный взгляд Стива, потому что он вообще никогда ничего кругом не замечал.  
– МММ, ПЕЧЕНЬКИ.  
Тор схватил коробку печенья размером с внедорожник и принялся открывать ее молотом. Пусть этот метод и был непрактичным, опасным, поджег большую часть кухни и превратил печенье в кашу. Спасибо хоть, он не попытался воспользоваться тостером.   
– УВЫ, ПЕЧЕНЬКИ, ВЫ СГИНУЛИ В СИЯНЬЕ СЛАВЫ, И ЧАЮ Я СЛОЖИТЬ О ВАС БАЛЛАДУ, – Тор зачерпнул пригоршню мягкой липкой сладкой субстанции. – О ВЫ И ТОЛЬКО ВЫ МОЯ ЛЮБОВЬ, ЖЕЛАЮ СЛИТЬСЯ С ВАМИ В ПЛАМЕНИ Я СТРАСТИ.   
– Э, Тор…  
Тони снова глотнул виски. Потому что со времен Афганистана он не мог заснуть, находиться в темных узких пространствах и терпеть, когда кто-то касался его реактора (кроме Стива), без флэшбеков.   
– Я не думаю, что это выражение означает то, что, ты полагаешь, оно означает.   
– НЕ ЗНАЧИТ ЛИ ОНО, ЧТО Я ЖЕЛАЮ ИЗЛИТЬ МОЕ МУЖСКОЕ СЕМЯ В СИЮ ЗЕЛО СЛАДОСТНУЮ КЛУБНИЧНУЮ НАЧИНКУ? – Тор склонил голову к плечу и сделался похож на гигантского очаровательного и глупого золотистого ретривера.   
– Ладно, проехали, – сказал Тони, отпив еще виски, потому что секс-видео Ким Кардашян набрало больше просмотров, чем его.   
– Т-Тор, – невообразимо огромные анимешные глаза Джейн наполнились слезами. – Ты хочешь чего-то большего, нежели целовать мою руку?   
– Все под контролем, ребята, – сказала Дарси и ткнула Тора шокером.   
Кстати, она переспала со всем мужским составом Мстителей и женским тоже, а еще с горячими агентами ЩИТа, включая того парня, который играл в «Галагу», но она ни капельки не Мэри Сью, так что все нормально.   
– Неважно, – Тони глотнул виски. Потому что был алкоголиком. – Пойду побуду сайнс-бро с Брюсом.   
– Что? – Брюс вошел в кухню и немедленно превратился в Халка.   
– Думаю, пришло время для моего камео, – сказала Наташа.   
Выглядела она устрашающе, сексуально, не проявляла никаких эмоций и была просто-таки с ног до головы увешана ножами.   
– Локи! Прекрати приставать к моему единорогу! – завопил Стив.   
Локи – прекрасный, никем не понятый принц лжи, превосходящий Тора во всем (и никем не понятый, да) – быстро вскочил на ноги со слезами в красивых темных глазах.   
– Ах боже, перестаньте меня третировать! ЧТО ХОЧУ, ТО И ВОРОЧУ!  
С этими словами он выкинул Тони из окна и был таков.   
– Всем привет, – в комнату вошел Колсон. – А я, кстати, жив.  
  


КОНЕЦ

  
  
Список клише (в порядке появления):  
  
1\. Тони не способен выбраться из постели раньше полудня. У него аллергия на раннее утро.   
2\. Тони каждый день просыпается с похмелья.  
3\. Пеппер, возможно, состоит в неприличных отношениях с туфлями.  
4\. Тони почти алкоголик. Но не совсем.   
5\. Тони называет Стива Капитаном Сосулькой.  
6\. Все собираются на кухне на общий завтрак.  
7\. С Мстителями приключаются всяческие безумные, легкомысленные и абсолютно безобидные напасти. Суперзлодеи вообще могли бы сидеть на попе ровно.  
8\. Превращение в детей.  
9\. Секс-пыльца.  
10\. У Тони проблемы с отцом.  
11\. Стив – мамочка-наседка.  
12\. Стив – краснеющий девственник.  
13\. Стив не умеет ругаться.  
14\. Фондю.  
15\. Клинт живет в вентиляции (как вариант: наблюдает с потолка за вашей интимной жизнью).  
16\. Клинт любит дурацкие подростковые шуточки.  
17\. У Тони низкая самооценка.  
18\. Стив и Тони женаты (супермужья).  
19\. Питер Паркер – приемный сын Стива и Тони (суперсемейка).  
20\. У Клинта есть гнездо, сооруженное из украденной одежды.  
21\. Стив пользуется щитом вообще для всего.  
22\. Питер встречается с Уэйдом Уилсоном.  
23\. Тор говорит, как в старину (на смеси псевдо-средневекового и шекспировского наречий).  
24\. Тор громогласен.  
25\. У Тора шикарные волосы.  
26\. Стив использует забавные словечки из сороковых вместо настоящих ругательств.  
27\. Находящийся в неведении Тор постоянно находится в неведении.  
28\. Тор/печеньки = ОТП  
29\. Тор пользуется молотом вообще для всего.  
30\. Тор не ладит с тостером.  
31\. Тор пишет великолепнейшие баллады.  
32\. Тор неправильно понимает мидгардские слова (либо, напротив, мидгардцы считают, что Тор неправильно понял слово, в то время как Тор прекрасно знает, о чем говорит. Ха!)  
33\. У Тони ПТСР(((  
34\. Стив – единственный, кому дозволено трогать реактор Тони (хаха, канон, что это).  
35\. Тора сравнивают с собакой.  
36\. Тони – распутник (и, очевидно, эксгибиционист).  
37\. Тони сделал секс-видео (теперь это канон).  
38\. При виде глаз Джейн любой олененок удавится от зависти.  
39\. Любовь Тора и Джейн чиста и невинна, аки детский чепчик на поле маргариток.  
40\. Дарси/электрошокер = ОТП  
41\. Дарси шипперят со всеми подряд.  
42\. Помните, люди, Дарси – абсолютно точно не Мэри Сью!  
43\. Тони и Брюс вместе творят чудесную восхитительную науку (сайнс-бро).  
44\. Ладно, Тони все-таки алкоголик.  
45\. Брюс превращается в Халка при малейшем стрессе.  
46\. Наташа не принимает особого участия в командных фиках за пределами своего камео.  
47\. Наташа – устрашающая супердерзкая супершпионка безо всяких эмоций.  
48\. Наташа/ножи = ОТП  
49\. Локи/лошади = ОТП  
50\. Лапочка!Локи.  
51\. ЧТО ХОЧУ, ТО И ВОРОЧУ!  
52\. Тони Старка выкидывают из окна.  
53\. Спойлер: Колсон жив.


End file.
